The QuadPadawan Tournament
by Professor Authordude
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is chosen to compete in the Tournament, but the events do not go as planned. Discontinued. Will provide summary upon request.
1. Prologue: The Tournament

Disclaimer- George Lucas owns Star Wars, and JK Rowling owns the basic premise behind this story.

A/N- This idea was inspired by Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The Triwizard Tournament gave me the idea to have something similar for Jedi Padawans, for the purposes of training. This chapter explains the principles behind it, which I made up.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The QuadPadawan Tournament

Prologue: The Tournament

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The QuadPadawan Tournament has been a tradition at the Jedi Temple for at least as long as Master Yoda has been alive. More than a contest, winning is not the goal. The purpose of the Tournament is for Padawans to develop necessary skills of a Jedi in a creative setting.

The rules are simple. As the name implies, four Padawans participate: one who is fourteen, one fifteen, one sixteen, and one seventeen. After the age of seventeen, their duties are too great to be involved, and many thirteen-year-olds are still adjusting to being a Padawan. In order to partake of this event, the Padawan must meet the age requirement for the entire three month duration of the Tournament.

The Tournament is held during a different season every year, so all Padawans have a chance to compete at some point. Four Masters meditate on the selection, one for each age group. Master is always one of them, and he chooses the other four. For the purposes of fairness, no Master whose Padawan is eligible is asked to meditate on the selection of that age group.

Once a Padawan is chosen, he or she may not back out. Any reservations must be submitted by his or her Master before the selection takes place. A Padawan may not receive help from his or her friends. Master may help their Padawans at their own discretion.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- Sorry, short and boring chapter. I just needed to get the rules out there, since they were made up by me. Next chapter our favorite red-headed Padawan appears, along with his abnormally tall Master. Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I own only my version of the tournament. The concept belongs to JK Rowling, and the characters to George Lucas.

A/N- I was very pleasantly surprised to find the response to the prologue, so thanks to the people who reviewed! One person had a concern about the "SWSWSW" I use for scene breaks— I use that format on every Star Wars story I have written and have for years; it just helps divide the scenes better. This chapter is also fairly short, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon make their appearances. (And of course there will eventually be Obi-Wan angst! Angst leads to mush, which is the basis of my life.) Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The QuadPadawan Tournament

The Beginning

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

_**If you are receiving this message, your Padawan is eligible to compete in this year's QuadPadawan Tournament. You are expected to discuss this with your apprentice and submit any reservations either of you might have by the end of the week. At this time, the four Padawans will be chosen to compete, and there is no going back once they are selected. A reply would be appreciated once you reach your decision. If no response is received, your Padawan will be considered for the Tournament. Thank you.**_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Obi-Wan, are you busy?" Qui-Gon asked through his student's bedroom door.

"No, Master, just homework." There was a muffled thump, and the Jedi smiled, knowing that the fourteen-year-old had just performed his customary tumble off of the bed. The door opened, revealing his tousle-haired Padawan straightening his rumpled tunic.

"Don't bother," Qui-Gon advised in amusement. "It's a lost cause, and we're not going anywhere."

"There is a Force," Obi-Wan sighed in relief, following his Master into their living area and flopping himself into his chair.

"I received a message from the Council saying you're eligible to compete in the QPT." The abbreviation was known to everyone over the age of ten. "I need to reply by the end of the week with your decision, so what do you think? Do you want them to consider you, or would you rather wait?"

The redhead looked thoughtful. "Did you ever compete, Master?"

"Yes, when I was sixteen."

"Did you win?"

"It's not about winning, my young Padawan," he said mock-sternly. "But since you ask, yes, I did."

"Naturally. I don't know why I bothered to ask." Obi-Wan made a face in jest. "Do you think I should go ahead and tell them to consider me?"

"The choice is yours. I certainly don't want you to feel like you have to compete just because I did, but if you want to then feel free." Qui-Gon paused a moment. "That was probably as helpful as one of Yoda's answers, and I apologize. The idea behind all that was your opinion is the one that counts."

"Perhaps, but I never mind advice. I'd really like to know what you think, Master."

Qui-Gon studied him a moment. "I'm a little hesitant because you're young, and there will be other chances to compete. However, I'm also aware that you're perfectly capable of everything you'll have to do."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Then I think I'll do it. I might not even be chosen, but it's worth a shot."

"That's the spirit." He clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "I'll go comm. the Council now and let them know."

"They'll be surprised," the fourteen-year-old smiled impishly. "I'm sure they're all expecting you to wait until the eleventh hour and leave them to wonder."

Raising an eyebrow at his mischievous young Padawan, he replied, "And here they were worried about me being a bad influence on you."

"We know better, don't we, Master?"

"Yes, but who would ever believe it of you?"

"No one. That's why you'll get blamed for everything. And that's what you get for having a reputation for being stubborn. I'll come out with my major show of defiance at the opportune moment and shock them all. And the best part is you'll be blamed for corrupting me."

"Somehow I think the looks on their faces will be worth it."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**NOTE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, SEND ME A PM AND I'LL TELL YOU. THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
